Seasons of Change
by MintxXx
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya has never looked upon change favourably. If the traditional ways worked fine, why was there a need for reform? But ever since the day that orange-haired intruder and his fellow ryoka entered Seireitei, everything changed...
1. Prologue

This fic follows the canon closely and each subsequent chapter takes place after a particular event in the canon occurs, illustrating the subtle effect it has on Kuchiki Byukuya and subsequently his division and the people around him.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sixth division, a symbol of pride and honour in the Gotei 13. The division's flower, the red Camellia signifies "righteous reason", befitting that of the Kuchiki house, whose head is always traditionally the captain of the sixth division. The Kuchiki clan has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society and with that duty, the clan deeply respects the laws and values set by their ancestors. As a result, to the lay people, the Kuchiki clan is a figure of law and order, devout followers of justice, impartial even to their own brethren.

Among the 13 divisions, the sixth division has amassed the highest proportion of noblemen and noblewomen, no doubt a result of the Kuchiki clan's influence. To a nobleman Shinigami from a minor house, serving in the sixth division is an honour and a source of pride for his house. Serving as a seated officer in the sixth division under one of the Four Noble Great Houses is the greatest distinction one could ever bestow on his clan and his name would be recorded in the annals of his house, to be remembered for all eternity. It is even said that the presence of a seated officer in a minor house could elevate its ranking greatly, giving it a more significant presence and influence, especially in forging alliances.

As a result, Shinigami in the sixth division had, for the lack of a better word, a big ego which is frequently taken as arrogance by other members of the Gotei 13. Sports competitions such as kickball and soccer which were derived from the Living World were seen as "trivial pursuits" and beneath those of the dignified sixth division. As such, the absence of the sixth division at such events was not surprising.

In the sixth division itself, members followed a strict schedule, designed by the captain himself to ensure that members were able to train at maximum productivity such that they can better improve their skills. While other divisions such as the 2nd division, 4th division and the 11th division had their division members specialize in a specific area, the 6th division valued all-rounded development of Shinigami in Hakuda, Kido, swordsmanship etc. Therefore, while the 6th division members were not as skilled in specialized areas as other division members, they were the most versatile, able to adapt to any situation efficiently and effectively.

Rule-breakers were frowned upon in the 6th division. No matter how high-ranking a Shinigami may be, as long as he violated one of the sacred rules, he would be dealt the punishment fairly. Never in the history of the 6th division has leniency been given to a member who broke the rules. Even minor offences such as drinking after stipulated hours or entering other division barracks during allocated practice times were not overlooked and the offending Shinigami is either given a month of cleaning duty or 2 weeks in the isolation cell. Unlike the 11th division, where rules were blatantly flaunted nearly every second of the day, the 6th division had no tolerance. Even after the respective punishments were given, the offending Shinigami would be subject to discrimination and isolation from his fellow division members, forever being cast aside and side-lined.

A strict hierarchy in the 6th division existed and formalities could not be neglected when one was conversing with another. The complex web of noble house standings, seniority, seated officers thus made it tedious for fellow division members to talk to one another, even idle chatter was fraught with difficulties. The captain's status as the head of the Kuchiki clan only served to accentuate the hierarchical nature of the 6th division. The captain resided in premises separated from those in the barracks. A huge manor is erected in the centre of the division compounds, with walls bordering the perimeter. While the walls could be easily overcome by anyone possessing decent Shunpo skill, every division member knew better than to attempt such a reckless and senseless endeavour.

The captain rarely showed his face and anyone who wanted to meet the captain, excluding his lieutenant, had to gain approval from the Soul Society administration, followed by the Kuchiki clan's own administration and finally the vice-captain's approval. The bureaucratic red tape involved simply made the captain inaccessible to his own subordinates, emphasizing his nobility status.

Every year, at the start of spring, the new recruits would be ushered into their respective divisions. Each division had their own individual, unique welcoming ceremonies. Division 1 had a traditional "passing the fire" ceremony. Division 3 had a solemn and depressing performance, signifying despair. Division 8 had a luxurious sake drinking ceremony under blooming cherry blossoms. Division 11 had a fighting festival among the new recruits.

The different ceremonies have evolved through the centuries and decades, each representing the essence of the Division that the new recruits would soon be a part of. However, there lies one exception to the above. Ever since the first Kuchiki clan head took command of the 6th division, the ceremony has never changed through the various wars, upheavals and conflicts. The ceremony is simple, the captain addresses the new recruits in the assembly area of his manor, the only time they would ever be inside. With an emotionless face, the captain begins.

"If we do not follow the rules… Who will?"

* * *

Whew~ Initially I did not have a prologue in mind, but I guess midway through writing, I wanted to illustrate the state of the 6th division, its background (or how I rationalized it would be) and give my story a solid foundation. But it did get a bit more lengthy than I thought. Hope it didn't put you off haha BUT starting from the first chapter onwards, there will be more action and also the entrance of Byukuya, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo etc... and cameos too from other characters too hehe!

~Please look forward to the next chapter!~

Reviews are much appreciated and thank you to those who reviewed my previous story!:3


	2. Chapter 1: Before the ryoka invasion

**Chapter 1: Before the ryoka invasion**

"Dismissed."

The new recruits shuffled out of the manor assembly area, chatting excitedly among themselves. Several however, awkwardly shuffled around, obviously trying to prolong their stay in the compounds of the majestic manor. The remaining stragglers tried sneaking glances at their captain, under the pretence of admiring the architecture of the manor.

In the other divisions, such an action would have been considered strange. However in the 6th division, it was understandable; the captain was rarely seen due to his noble duties.

A spiky red-haired Shinigami walked towards the podium, standing beside the captain. To observers, it was a mismatched duo. The regal captain with his perfectly manicured hair bundled in kenseikans, the epitome of nobility and the wild-looking vice-captain with his unkempt hair and seemingly feral look, no doubt an aftereffect of growing up on the streets of Rukongai.

"Great speech as always Kuchiki-taichou, but maybe next time we should have an event too? I heard the 11th division is holding a kickball cum fighting festival, I'm sure that the other division members would enjoy-"

"Renji. There is no need for such uncultured events." Kuchiki Byakuya spared no words, casting a brief glance at his lieutenant before coldly glaring at the remaining recruits in the courtyard, which effectively dispelled them.

"Come, let us proceed to the Captain's meeting."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji responded glumly, falling in step behind his captain. It was not the first time that Kuchiki-taichou had shut down his ideas. Just a few weeks back, Renji had brought forward a proposition to establish a kickball team in order to promote teamwork and bonding between the members. However Kuchiki-taichou had simply gave him an icy stare and went on to list the disadvantages and costs required, finishing off with a comment about how one should not attempt to disrupt the status quo.

Renji inwardly sighed. Hinamori and Kira often commented how after Renji had entered the 6th division, it seemed as if he had become more tame. Renji often brushed it off as it simply due to being in a position of more authority and responsibility. However something that he had yet to confide in the rest was that a large part of the reason was his captain. Unlike the other captains and vice-captains who had a close working relationship, Kuchiki-taichou was distant. Not only in terms of his attitude towards him but also his nobility status and his skills. Even among the previous clan heads, Kuchiki Byakuya was the most powerful, his skills unparalleled and his leadership skills uncontested. On the other hand, Renji was nobody. A stray mutt which grew up on the dirty streets where numerous atrocities were carried out day and night. They were complete opposites.

To make matters worse, Kuchiki Byakuya is Rukia's "older brother", after he adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki family. Now even Rukia was inaccessible to him. That was why Renji vowed to surpass Kuchiki Byakuya, to make everyone acknowledge him, to show that he was that merely in his captain's shadow. To prove that—

Renji's train of thoughts came to a halt when he realized that his captain had suddenly stopped walking. Out of curiosity, Renji peered over to identify what had caused his captain to stop.

It was a group of five Shinigami sitting on a picnic mat, with several bottles of sake in the middle. It was not an unusual sight, especially on the day of the welcoming ceremony. All divisions had longer breaks than usual which translated to more time for afternoon sake parties. The problem however was, as the insignia on their Shinigami attires indicated, that they were of the 6th squad. Two of them were frozen in the act of emptying out their sake cups into their mouths while the rest were staring dumbly at Renji and Byakuya, gobsmacked. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Ku..Ku…Kuchiki-taichou!" One of them started stammering. "We… We… Were just…"

"Renji, could you enlighten these men what time is it now?" Byakuya's voice was almost pleasant, but Renji knew better.

"It is 3 in the afternoon, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji answered while scanning the men. They were squirming under the gaze of their captain.

"So it is. Did I not make myself clear that drinking is only allowed after training at 7 in the evening?" Byakuya's words were lanced with iciness. Flaring his reiatsu slightly, he glared at the men who had stiffened, obviously uncomfortable.

"Kindly assign these… gentlemen a month of cleaning duty after the captain's meeting, Renji."

Feeling sorry for the men, Renji tried to step in for them. "Kuchiki-taichou, today is the welcoming ceremony after all, perhaps we could be more lax about the rules today."

"Renji, kindly _see to it_."

"… Hai, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji knew it was useless to pursue the matter.

As they left, Renji snuck a glance back, seeing the five Shinigami sitting glumly on the mat, obviously cursing their luck.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya and Renji stopped in front of the entrance of the 1st division.

"Please identify yourselves."

"Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai Renji from the 6th division reporting for the captain's meeting." Renji stepped forward, announcing their arrival.

The massive doors slowly opened, revealing the majestic interior. Without even pausing, Kuchiki Byakuya navigated through the complex corridors with ease, with Renji struggling to keep up. Just as they stepped into the waiting area, a division one member pushed open the doors to the meeting room. Clockwork precision, never a second too early or too late.

The captains and their respective vice-captains filed into the meeting room, taking up their respective positions; the captains standing opposite each other while their vice-captains stood behind them. It was indeed an imposing sight. With the full Gotei 13 captains in attendance for the first time in a long while, Renji wondered how anyone could ever go against the full force of the Gotei 13.

"Let us begin with the captain's meeting." The captain commander's voice rang out throughout the room, clear and commanding.

"Any problems with the welcoming ceremonies?"

"Heh. The usual, around 200 guys injured and 30 in critical condition after the festival." Zaraki Kenpachi grinned, as Unohana gave a sigh. "This new lot are a lot feistier than they look."

Renji gave a small smile. Looks like the 11th division was in for an exciting year.

"Hmm, 300 recruits scarred for life after the welcoming play? Yup, check~!" Ichimaru Gin gave an unnatural wide smirk.

"All recruits are settled in comfortably and are well-aware of the rules and expectations." Aizen Sousuke gave a good-natured smile, bringing back some semblance of normality.

"Mmm, I see." The captain commander nodded nonchalantly, making Renji wonder just what kind of welcoming ceremonies he had heard about and witnessed through the centuries.

The captain's meeting continued on without a hitch as the captains gave a brief overview of their squads and administrative details regarding the new recruits. Renji tried to stifle a yawn as he looked at the other lieutenants, who were just as restless as him, struggling to keep from fidgeting.

"Now, let us move on to the final task at hand."

Everyone straightened visibly, obviously relieved that the meeting was coming to an end.

"Kuchiki Rukia's sentence."

A ripple went through the captains and vice-captains.

Renji was only mildly surprised. It was expected that this matter would be raised. Currently, Rukia was being held in the Senzaikyu after being brought back by himself and Kuchiki-taichou.

Ukitake Juushiro immediately stepped forward.

"Everyone, I feel that we are rushing into Kuchiki Rukia's judgement and sentencing. A trial should be arranged and we should at least give her a chance to justify her actions and her motivations. Rukia is an exceptional Shinigami and she should be accorded such a right."

"No." The short and curt reply stunned everyone. Even more so when they realized that it was Kuchiki Byakuya who said it.

"Kuchiki Rukia has committed the grave offence of passing her powers to a human. This is a simply inexcusable act and the sentence cannot be lightened." The cold, emotionless tone would make anyone question if Kuchiki Rukia was indeed a member of the Kuchiki clan, much less that he was Rukia's brother.

"Byakuya-kun, what are you implying?" The normally composed Kyouraku was flabbergasted, lapsing into his previous manner of speech decades ago.

"Execution."

A collective gasp was heard from around the room and before anyone could react, a red flash dashed from behind Kuchiki Byakuya.

"EXECUTION!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? RUKIA DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

As Renji launched towards his captain, he was stopped by Hisagi, Hinamori and Kira, who restrained his movements.

"My deepest apologies Captain Commander, my lieutenant is relatively new so please forgive his gross ignorance and imprudence" Without even breaking a stride, Byakuya commented, at the same time, glaring at his struggling vice-captain.

"Hmp. Then lets proceed onto voting. Those who are for Kuchiki Rukia's execution, please raise your hands." The captain commander continued.

"THIS IS NONSENSE! RUKIA—"

Renji's outburst was immediately cut off by Hisagi slamming his hand into Renji's neck, effectively stunning him.

As Renji's consciousness dimmed, he managed to make out 7 raised hands from Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichimaru Gin, Sajin Komamura, Kaname Tosen, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Soifon and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Since the majority is in support of Kuchiki Rukia's execution, the motion is passed."

Renji blacked out.

When Renji woke up, he found himself in the 6th division's isolation cell. Immediately, he sprung out from the bed and rushed to the cell bars.

"Get me Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji demanded of the guards.

"Abarai-fukutaichou… We can't—"

"There is no need." Kuchiki Byakuya shunpo-ed in gracefully.

"Leave." He motioned to the guards who nodded and left the room.

The two stared at each other intensely, each one eyeing the other warily.

"Isn't Rukia your sister?" Renji softly asked.

"Sister or not, the fact that she committed an offence remains." Kuchiki Byakuya calmly explained.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DID. YOU ARE HER BROTHER AND IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE CARE AND SUPPORT HER!" Renji said through gritted teeth, scowling at Byakuya.

"Renji. Your behaviour towards your captain is appalling. Do not forget, I was the one who gave you the seat of vice-captain and I can as easily take it back." With those words, Kuchiki Byakuya left the room.

Renji slumped onto the floor, conflicted.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya retired into his room in the manor, stopping only to alert his attendants to not let anyone disturb him.

Once the sliding door of his room slid close, Byakuya's poker face immediately shattered. With a huge sigh, his face crumbled into that of frustration and helplessness. In the confines of his room, Byakuya displayed more emotion than he ever did in decades. At that moment, he cursed his status, his nobility and position. But in mere seconds, he recovered. He could not afford to have such selfish thoughts. The strict training designed to groom the clan head had taught him that much. Unlike others, Byakuya was in a position of great power and responsibility and as the head of one of the Four Great Noble Houses; there was no room for self-doubt and 'useless' emotions.

He opened his family alter, which was almost concealed in one corner of the room. The top row was filled with portraits of previous clan heads, each different yet similar. Different in the various positionings of the kenseikans but similar in that their facial expressions were all the same; emotionless and cold. The portraits of his ancestors seemed to berate him, for even being conflicted over this seemingly minor issue. Kuchiki Ginrei especially, his grandfather, who imparted all his knowledge to Byakuya would have scolded him soundly. However as Byakuya's eyes drifted downwards, a lone portrait on the bottom level caught his eyes. It was a picture of a stunningly beautiful woman, smiling gently and who looked startlingly like Rukia.

"Hisana." The word came out as a mere whisper.

Byakuya closed his eyes. It seemed almost like yesterday when Hisana was with him. Her soft ways, her gentle tone and her kindness. No matter how stressed he was, when he was with Hisana, he felt relieved. She was the only one who Byakuya could truly be himself with. He loved her.

"Hisana, what should I do…?" He agonized over the issue regarding Rukia, desperately weighing his promise to Hisana and his vow to his parents, ending up with no conclusion.

If anyone had walked into the room at this moment, they would not see Kuchiki-taichou of the 6th division, or the most powerful clan head that ever existed so far. They would see a man, a man who was not perfect, and one who was just as susceptible to the emotions which afflict our lives. Kuchiki Byakuya, like anyone else, was just a man.

All of a sudden, the sliding doors were abruptly opened. Byakuya barely managed to recompose himself, donned a poker face and immediately turned around, hands poised above the sheath of his sword, biting back curses.

It was a division member, slightly hunched over and panting. Before Byakuya could reprimand him, the man spoke between gasps,

"Kuchiki-taichou! Several ryoka have invaded Soul Society!"

* * *

And the first chapter is done hehe! Actually its been somewhat close to finished quite a while ago but I got a little distracted and was hopping between this and other stories :P (btw, do keep watch for another story I'm planning on releasing soon!)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do give a review so I can better improve my writing :) Thank you all for your support!


End file.
